1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of measuring a uniformity of an exposing light and an exposure system for performing the method of measuring the uniformity of the exposure. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of measuring a uniformity of an exposing light emitted from an exposure apparatus and an exposure system for performing the method of measuring the uniformity of the exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elements such as a thin-film transistor are formed on a substrate of a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus and micro electro mechanical system (“MEMS”) display apparatus. The elements are formed through a photo process, an exposure process, an etching process, a strip process, a cleaning process, etc.
An exposure apparatus processing the exposure process includes a plurality of optical modules respectively emitting a light. However, intensity of illuminance of the light irradiated onto the substrate of the display apparatus from the optical modules is not uniform. Electric characteristics of a fine pattern of the elements formed using the optical modules are deteriorated, and thus an image displayed on the display apparatus may be deteriorated. Thus, a technique of measuring a uniformity of an exposing light by the exposure apparatus is required.